Earthmoving and construction machines, such as track-type tractors, track-type loaders, and excavators utilize a powered final drive arrangement to transfer the power from an engine to endless track assemblies. In one arrangement, a power unit, such as a hydraulic motor, is mounted within the final drive assembly and has a cantilevered drive gear which drives the final drive arrangement. The drive gear is drivingly connected to a rotatable pinion, which is mounted in first and second bearing assemblies within first and second housings. The second bearing assembly is positioned in an area that receives little or no lubricating fluid. This is detrimental to the bearing life and extended service of the final drive arrangement.